1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical hand-held power tool including a drive motor located in the power tool housing, and a ventilation device also located in the housing. The ventilation device generates an air flow along a main flow path for cooling the drive motor. An electronic device, which is located in the housing, controls operation of the drive motor. A plurality of air conducting elements that project from the inner surface of the housing limits an auxiliary flow path through which at least a portion of the air flow is forwarded to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the power tools described above, the available motor cooling can be used to simultaneously cool the electronic device. With such electronics cooling, heating of the electronic device to a certain value, at which damage of the electronics or incorrect control of the supply current takes place, can be prevented.
German Publication 10 2005 007 545 A1 discloses a device for cooling of control electronics of a hand-held power tool. The device has a fan wheel that produces an air flow that is aspirated through a housing opening and is directed past the drive motor to the fan wheel.
Radially adjacent to the fan wheel, an air guiding arrangement is provided into which at least a portion of the air flow, which is deflected by the fan wheel, is injected. The air guiding arrangement is formed by two air conducting plates that form a flow path toward the electronics cooling plate of the control electronics.
The drawback of the known device consists in that because of the pressurized nature of the air guiding arrangement, at least its inlet opening must be located adjacent to the fan wheel in the radial direction of the fan wheel in order to be able to direct the air flow into the flow path. However, this significantly limits the possibility of arrangement of the auxiliary flow path and also of the electronic device.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks in an electrical hand-held power tool and to provide for as free as possible positioning of the auxiliary flow path while insuring an adequate cooling of the electronic device.